Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/12
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XII | sekcja3=Sic erat in fatis | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII Sic erat in fatisłac. - Tak stało we wróżbach Na balkonie willi nadmorskiej rysowała się w cieniu nocnym drobna biała postać, skulona w kątku, przy żelaznej balustradzie. Cisza, mącona tylko pluskiem fal. Morze, pogrążone w czarno_sinym tumanie nocy, lśni połyskami stali tam, gdzie nań padnie blask matowy księżyca kryjącego się w chmurach. Obłoki ciężkie, ponure, wiszą na niebie, suną leniwie, tak nisko, jakby spływały, by utonąć w odmętach morskich. Księżyc niekiedy osrebrzy ich brzegi, rzuci pasemek kilka jaśniejszych, zabłysną i znów mrok. Chmury przyszły tu z północy, ciche są, burzą nie zagrażają, jeno tłoczą płuca potężnej morskiej toni, która oddycha ciężko jakoś. Roztocz morza leży przyczajona, przestrzeń gładka, niby oliwą zlana, karbuje się lekko, falki drobne wzniosą czasem na swych grzbietach kadłub bałwana i toczą go do brzegu. Zapieniony obuch wody ciska się na piasek nadbrzeżny i rozpływa w płaskie płetwy. Czarne są bałwany od chmur. Groźne, warczące, lecz nieczęsto nadbiegają z ciemnych wód horyzontów. Morze zasnęło. Toń śni pod naciskiem chmur. Wiatr skrył się, zwinąwszy swe skrzydła, nawet piórkiem jednym nie mąci spokoju uśpionego tytana. Bałwany podnoszące się, to westchnienia głębokie, falki krótkie, to oddech jego. Błyski księżyca, to uśmiechy przez sen, w marzeniu o słońcu. A chmury północne płyną a płyną, ciężarem swych run zwisają nad morzem, idą ku własnym, odległym celom. Gdzieś, dokąd dążą ich masy, gdzieś rozpętają się, ocucą wichry, dodadzą im piór do śmig szalonych i puszczą w przepędy, orkanem świsną. Gdzieś niosą chmury przerażenie, miejsce wybuchu grozą wstrząsną. Tu, nad Śródziemnym mają tylko przemarsz swój, tędy szlak ich wiedzie. ...Gdzie wasz cel i oparcie? Skąd idą wełniste wasze zastępy, z jakich źródeł czerpałyście pokarm tłustych ciał waszych? ...Może początek wzięłyście z oparów Słuczy? Może atomy jej nurtów niesiecie w żywotach swych? Może z nadstyrzańskich łąk, może z moczarów Krasnej Duszohuby? Może macie w sobie kropelek parę z jeziorka w Temnym Hradzie? ...Powiedzcie, chmury, obłoki o wymionach nabranych słodką wodą naszych rzek, jezior naszych, skąd płyniecie? ...Gdzie wasze poczęcie i gdzie wasz kres? ...Jeśli w piersiach swych macie kropelki pokarmu z naszych stron, spuśćcie je na mnie. Choć pyłek wodny z Temnego Hradu, z moczarów na Krasnej na głowę moją rzućcie. Pochylę czoło z nabożeństwem, jak w kościele pod rosą wody święconej. ...Nie bądźcie zazdrosne o tę pylinkę oparów naszych; wy ją roztrwonicie, ja przyjmę jak relikwię. ...Chmury, chmury tajemnicze! Handzia Tarłówna goni oczyma chmury z północy ciągnące, modli się do nich, żebrze. Tęskni do nurtów Słuczy, która słyszała głos Andrzeja, której fale niosły na sobie słowa ich, upojeń pełne. Tęskni, mając przed sobą morze. Marzy o Krasnej Duszohubie, o wschodzie słońca, gdzie łosie brodząc głęboko w moczarze dążyły do stogów na ucztę poranną, gdzie czaple tęczą okraszało słonko wstające; gdzie hałaszyły kaczory przestraszone strzałem z oczeretów; gdzie brzegiem moczaru szedł krokiem śmiałym młodzieniec ze strzelbą na ramieniu, obok starego Grześka, aby powitać ją - swoją Handzię. Marzy, mając przed sobą morze. Łka dusza Andzi nad jeziorkiem w Temnym Hradzie, gdzie żółte lilie kwitną latem, a głębina tchnie granatowo_siną jakby szmelcowaną powierzchnią; gdzie w listopadzie taflę jeziorka lód zamknął i lśnił jak żelazo polerowane, a dalej stoją ruiny zamczyska, a naprzeciw nich dąb ogromny... Łka Andzi dusza nad ponurym zakątkiem borów wołyńskich, znad morza tam ulatując. ...Zapomnij, Handziu, zapomnij, - szepcze przez sen toń morska. ...Zapomnij! Życie jest piękne, a tyś młoda, a kir wspomnień taki czarny. ...Zrzuć, dziewczyno, kir z duszy swej i tu ją zatrzymaj, nad moją falą turkusami tkaną. ...Zmień się, Handziu, w mewę białą; na pióra swe nabierz purpury ze słońca i bujaj nad moją roztoczą, a znajdziesz na niej skarby bezcenne i ciszę, i spokój. Ukoisz serce tętniące krwią młodzieńczą, która krzepnie w sople zapiekłego bólu. ...Dość już łez i tęsknot, niech uśmiech zakwitnie na twych wargach. Pąki szkarłatne ust twych niech zapragną... Takie ostygłe. Pąki szkarłatne... "Mój pąku szkarłatny". ...Och, morze, morze, nie zagłuszysz ty tego głosu, nie zniweczysz go! Dźwięk tych słów przeniknął serce, owinął się dokoła głównej arterii i nie wyrwiesz go, chyba z nią... Takieś piękne, a jednak nie dokonasz cudu odrodzenia! ...Zabij ptaka wspomnień, połam jego lotki, niech nie nadlatuje do mnie z naszych borów i stepów. ...Daremnie! ...Ty mi nie dasz zapomnnienia i ja tam wrócę, do naszych puszcz ciemnych. Pożegnam cię morze, aby iść w niedolę moją, dumać żałośnie nad mogiłą w Dubowej, tęsknić za szczęściem w Temnym Hradzie, czar umarły wskrzeszać na Krasnej Duszohubie. Nad Słucz powrócę, aby spytać się fal wartkich, czy pamiętają... jego? ...Nad Słucz woła mnie dola czy niedola moja, tam mój czyn i obowiązek. Tam gleba moja wzywa mnie, do pracy woła. Czyż tu trwać i słuchać szumu twych fal,morze rozbujałe? ...Czyż tu wegetować, gdy tam życie czeka? Dwa lata ciężkie i okrutne przy łożu chorej śmiertelnie ciotki; straszne dnie i noce potworne; ze zmorą świeżego nieszczęścia w duszy, z wizją bezlitosną ostatnich chwil w oczach od łez zamglonych, z tragedią w sercu beznadziejnie ugodzonym i z konieczną pogodą na twarzy, aby chorej nie przerażać; z tą maską szatańską na rysach rozpaczą ściągniętych... Te dwa lata ciężkich robót dla ducha przeszły, zasunęły się w otchłani czasu, teraz nie ma przeszkody do własnego życia. Dwa lata w roli siostry miłosierdzia, to była praktyka smutku, oswojenie z ciosem, który padł w pamiętny dzień dwunastego listopada na Temnym Hradzie; to było jakby bezustanne dogorywanie w zawalonym tunelu, w czarności przeraźliwej bez światła i ciepła. Teraz przestrzeń otwarta, można dążyć ku niej i żyć, pracować. ...Żyć nie razem z nim, w Prokopyszczach, z ideałami wspólnie tworzonymi, z kwiatami szczęścia w dłoniach, z rozkoszą istnienia... Nie, to już zabite! To już znikło, w przepaść runęło! Życie wspólne z nim realnie umarło, ale duchowo żyje. Jego duch nad nią, jego moc nad nią... On tchnienie swe wlał w serce Handzi i ono pulsuje. Z taką iskrą do czynu iść, służyć jego hasłom... Nie czas na wznowienie marzeń dziewczęcych o nauce, o pracy takiej, jak wówczas nęciła, studenckiej, na kursach przyrodniczych. To już nie pociąga. Inny teraz cel, inne przeznaczenie. Trzeba wypełniać samej pracę z nim obmyślaną, którą się razem miało wziąć na barki. Sama ją dźwignę, a ty mnie duchem wesprzesz. Nie będę twoją pomocnicą w Prokopyszczach; ty staniesz się podporą moją w tych moich ziemiach nad Słuczą. ...Tam już moja ostoja. ...Nie zatrzymasz mnie, morze! Zaszumiały fale oburzonym szeptem. Bełkot wzmógł się. Sunęły do brzegu groźnie, jakby karcąc Andzię. Bałwan białogłowy wzniósł swój tułów kłębem i hucząc walił do brzegu. Zawarczał jak wściekły pies, białe kły rzucił na piasek. ...Zapomniałaś Handziu, sieroto; Handziu, żałobnico po tamtym; Handziu, dziewczyno tęskna, zapomniałaś, że nie sama pójdziesz w to życie nowe, w tę pracę swoją. Oj, nie sama, Handziu, nie sama! - ryczał bałwan. Tarłówna zerwała się z plecionego fotela, trąc oczy. Ziemia zadrżała pod nią. Czy morze chłonie willę? ...Cóż tak rechocze śmiechem ten bałwan, czego tak jej urąga? ...Ach, to prawda, prawda! Morze chłoszcze ją prawdą niemiłosierną. Zapomniała o Janie. To już nie dawny Jaś, z tych lat przepięknych, gdy razem odbywali wycieczki po borach, ryby łapali w stawach turzerogskich, jeździli konno na kucach. Nie ten sam uczeń w bluzie szkolnej, miły towarzysz, kuzynek, łobuz, który kładł się pomiędzy szynami pod pociągi i ją tego nauczył. To już nie tamten Jaś. Teraz czeka na nią młodzieniec poważny, z męskim zarostem na szczupłej twarzy, ze smutkiem w oczach i surowością w brwiach skupionych. Na ustach pali mu się pragnienie jej pieszczot, ramiona mu drżą do uścisku Handzi-siostry?... Nie, Handzi-kochanki, żony. Ona ma zaspokoić pragnienia jego miłości, rozwiać surowość rysów jego... On zawrze ją w swych ramionach stęsknionych, do ołtarza ją poprowadzi, tam gdzie ona miała stanąć z Jędrkiem. Profanacja! Profanacja... Grzech! Gdyby z Jędrkiem, na ołtarzu ich przysięgi paliłyby się gorące ognie, ze słońca spadłe. Gdy z Janem, zapłoną gromnice. ...Morze, morze daj poratowanie! ...Nie bluzgaj żółcią ironii, ale ratuj moją duszę od nowej zatraty, od nowej na całe życie gehenny. ...Czemuż przysięgłam jego matce? ...Jedna, kilka chwil zwłoki i byłabym uratowana. Umierająca skonałaby z rozpaczą, ale ja bym nie zaprzedała swej duszy. ...Czyż dla dogodzenia umarłym żywi mają cierpieć? Dlaczego Jan tego nie rozumie? On szczęśliwy, że choć w ten sposób ją zdobył, wszak jej to mówił, gdy odjeżdżała na południe. Tyle razy jej to mówił i pisał, więc nie odczuwa jej przerażenia na samą myśl związku z nim. Czemuż to już nie dawny Jaś, łatwy, wesoły kuzynek? Jaki on teraz ciężki, trudny. Ach, jaki on groźny. Tarłówna przechyliła się nad balustradą i oczy suche, palące zatopiła w otchłani morskiej. A fale ulitowały się nad nią, przycichły bałwany, morze błyszczało stalową poświatą i szmery swe tajemnic pełne, słało ku Andzi. Rozpostarły się chmury, moty wełniste ponurych cielsk przemijały, pełzły w dal coraz rzadziej, ukazując spoza siebie księżycową tarczę. Noc nurzała się w morzu. Ginął w nim świat cały, morze wchłonęło w siebie niebo, chmury, zatopiło księżyc, zabrało wysunięte głęboko brzegi przylądka Beaulieu. W czeluść swą wciągnęło wszystko. Tylko wille i domy w Beaulieu i Cap Ferrat świeciły białymi ścianami jak małe, zagasłe księżyce. Zdawało się, że świat roztopił się cały w płyn matowy, ciemno-sinoszklisty, na którym migają kręgi jaśniejsze. Taką była nicość przed wyłonieniem się z niej świata. Handzia ramiona splecione oparła płasko na balustradzie i przytuliła głowę do nich. Osnuł ją mrok i zatracił w sobie. Senność owiała całe wybrzeże. Wille zapylone nocną mgławicą spały. Nie odezwał się żaden głos, nie błysnęło światło sztuczne. Szum morza kołysał. Czasem z krańca horyzontu wód szedł pomruk głośniejszy, czasem westchnęły fale, lub chlupnął głośno bałwan rozlany o głazy i brzeg. Czasem uderzał niby huk podziemny, głuchy. Może dzieje się coś w głębinach ukrytych misteriów dna? A może brzegiem od Eze lub Villefranche grzmi pociąg w tunelu? W tej nicości rozlewnej, chmurnej, morze czuwało senne, lecz wrażliwe, pełne tętnic żywotnych i czuwała Andzia. Myślą chciała przebić mroki smutnych swych przeznaczeń. Przesiedziała do świtu pogrążona w swej tęsknicy. W pewnej chwili podniosła głowę, spojrzała na morze. Coś się poczyna dziać na fali. Padł brzask leciuchny, jakby w głębinach obudzony wodnik zapalił latarkę. Brzask się wzmaga, wodnik podpływa w górę. Smugi różowe, jak iglice ostre i długie pełzają po równinie wód. Roztocz morska przybiera przedziwne kolory; zielonawe pobłyski śmigają jaszczurczymi skrętami, pada blask stalowy i wnet zmienia się w lśnienie szczerego srebra. Płyną całe tafle srebrne, niegroźne bałwanki unoszą z fali roztopiony malachit w szybę gładką, wgiętą, szlifowaną, z której wytryskują białe kędziory pian. Światła jest więcej i więcej. Aż oto purpura zakwitła na toni przezroczej, szarfy jaskrawe wiją się i mienią. Barwy rozigrane tańczą po grzbietach wód. Koncert barw. Złota lawina i purpurowe ognie sypnęły potężnie, rozpłynęły się, przesiąkły do dna. Buchnął kaskadą przejasną wielki potop blasków. Morze tonęło w rozkoszy wschodu. Przycichło. Bałwany ukołysane krasą cudu oddychały lekko, by nie spłoszyć czaru. Hen, na stokach, gdzie niebo zda się zlewać z morzem, tam oślepiające łuny pałały żarem. Aż ukazał się rąbek złota świetny, bogaty w kolorycie. Boski Feb powstał z otchłani. Aureola promienista jego korony wznosiła się wyżej i wyżej, wyłaniając, jak z kąpieli, świetlisty majestat. Słońce wesołe, ogromne, ogniste, uśmiechnęło się do morza. Radość zakipiała dokoła. Roznosiły ją blask królewski i szum nurtów, rozbulgotanych weselnie. I mewy niepokalanie białe, kwilące nad kalejdoskopem morskich szyb. Tarcza słońca, wznosząc się w górę nieba, zostawiała po sobie smugi jasne, przeróżowione. Szły one w głębiny i nurzały się w nich, jak kamienie bezcenne, z gwiezdnych złożone atomów, które słońce spychało w dal. Pasma te i piętna opadały wolno, były w nich fiolety i czerwień przepyszna. Złudzenie optyczne, fascynujące. Andzia z zachwytem wpatrzyła się w zjawisko. Ujrzała nowe. Na smugach tych coś majaczy, postać, niby mgła w kształt ludzki utkana. Spływa do morza, zaraz zatonie... Co to jest?... Co? Dziewczyna stojąc wychyliła się zza balustrady, oczy wlepiła w zjawę, ręce kurczowo cisnęły żelazny pręt. ...Co to za postać w tych pyłach słonecznych? ...Czyja to twarz na piętnach liliowych? Spływa, spływa... Sylwetka znajoma, owal szczupły, jakiś trupi... Oczy patrzą martwe, zasnute. - ...Jaś!... To Jaś... Boże! Zakryła oczy i padła na krzesło przerażona. - Wyjadę stąd jak najprędzej - szepnęła zbielałymi wargami. Po ławicy piasku nadbrzeżnego, o który tłukły bałwany, Andzia chodziła podniecona i niespokojna. Nie bawiły ją dziś dzieci rybackie, otaczające z wrzaskiem, nawet para przyjaciół szczególnych; ośmioletnia Giania i sześcioletni Vittorio. Jedno i drugie, typowo włoskie "bambina", kudłate, czarne i brudne. Andzia nie przyniosła im dziś ciastek i bąki nadęły się. Łaziło to za nią, patrząc jej w oczy i bełkocąc po swojemu. Nie była usposobiona wesoło, natrętne smoluszki dokuczały jej. Poleciła im zbierać ładne kamyczki; podawały jej różne, jakie tylko znalazły, z zachwyconymi gestami. Gdy zaś ona niecierpliwie odrzucała je na ziemię, dzieci w tej chwili robiły pogardliwe wielce miny i jęły deptać te same kamyki, pluć na nie i wkopywać w piasek. Wyłowiły z fali butelkę zakorkowaną z resztką jakiegoś wina, pobiły się o nią i przyniosły Andzi do spróbowania, zachwalając przysmak z błyszczącymi oczkami.Ilustrowały swoje zadowolenie ruchem, widocznie międzynarodowym, gładząc się dłońmi po piersiach i mlaskając językiem. Wreszcie obrażone na nieprzyjęcie poczęstunku bambiny odeszły i zaczęły gonić za uciekającymi falami. Słońce grzało, dzień był jednym z tych, które nawet na Riwierze czarują. Gęste chmury, wędrujące podczas nocy, nie zostawiły śladu, tylko w duszy Handzi zasiały ziarenko niepokoju. Ono kiełkowało. Z ogródka ozdobnego, otaczającego willę, wyszedł Horski i zbliżył się do Tarłówny. - Pani tu, na takim upale? Ach, znowu mali lazzaroni! A to plaga! Pogroził im laską i tupnął nogą. Dzieciarnia rozprysła się. - Już nie przyjdą. Byłem w willi. Panna Niemojska powiedziała mi, że pani jesteś dziś cierpiąca. Czy to prawda? - Nic mi nie jest. Trochę gorąco. Mam pomysł. Pojedziemy łódką na morze. To panią orzeźwi. - Owszem. Dokąd? - Tak sobie, bez celu, na pełne morze. - To za daleko. - Co to szkodzi? Do wieczora wrócimy. - Zapomina pan o Linci. - Toteż Lincia zostanie w domu. Już jej to zapowiedziałem. - I... zgodziła się! - Ach! Gdyby panią porwali korsarze morscy, w tym jedynym wypadku panna Niemojska nie ratowałaby pani, za nic na świecie. Szczególna obawa morza. Proszę wziąć jakieś okrycie, ja się zajmę łódką. Czas jest niezwykły. Wkrótce potem odbili od brzegu. Lekka, ale silnie zbudowana łódź, pomalowana białą farbą,niosła ich zgrabnie po igrających w słońcu zapienionych grzbietach. Horski wiosłował. Andzia siedziała naprzeciw. Odpływali coraz dalej. Fale rosły, bałwany stawały się wyższe i zuchwalsze, pomimo pogody. Łódka skakała po nich jak rumak, to na szczyt wodnego wału, to znowu na dół. Hop do góry i w dół. Czasem piana plunęła na burty łodzi, lub nadbiegający bałwan groził zalaniem. Ale łódka bez ceremonii wspinała się na potwora, lekceważąc go sobie. Płynęła, jak biała mewa, figlując na zielono_błękitnej masie wód. Horski równo, rytmicznie popychał stateczek, nadając mu kierunek właściwy. Zamieniali z Andzią rzadko po parę słów. Ona była zatopiona w myślach, on nie przeszkadzał. Beaulieu zostało daleko za nimi. Ujrzeli w oddali potężne skały nadbrzeżne. Horski odpływał na większe fale. Najmniejszego wysiłku znać na nim nie było. - Widzę już, że pan wiosłowałby do Genui. Nic się pan nie męczy. - Kobieta zaraz przesadzi. Mogę dowieźć panią do Cap Martin, ale nawet do Bordighery już się nie podejmuję. Znam swoje siły. Wiosłowałem dużo na kanale La Manche i nawet na Oceanie Atlantyckim. Jestem wytrenowany. Andzia spojrzała na niego uważnie. - Czy pan się czegoś obawia? Słaby uśmiech rozjaśnił jego chłodną twarz. - Owszem, jest coś, przed czym uczuwam paniczny lęk. - Na przykład? - Żaba. - Taki rycerz z pana! Do żaby ma pan wstręt, ale ja chcę wiedzieć, czego się pan naprawdę obawia? - Prócz zimnej, miękkiej,potwornej żaby niczego więcej. - A gdyby teraz zerwała się burza? - Burza na Śródziemnym nic strasznego; skakalibyśmy po bałwanach nieco wyżej i pani mogłaby dostać choroby morskiej, co estetyczne nie jest. - Moglibyśmy utonąć równie dobrze. - Cóż to szkodzi? Ryby, kraby różne zjadłyby nas na kolację i nie mielibyśmy brzydkiej perspektywy rozkładu. Ale nie utoniemy, bo ja nie chcę. Nie dokończyłem jeszcze mego zadania na ziemi. - Jakież to zadanie? - Wyratować panią z niewoli babilońskiej, która jej grozi. - Tyle razy pana prosiłam, żeby o tym nie mówić. - Jedną z moich wad kardynalnych jest nieposłuszeństwo. Panią zaś postanowiłem ocalić od tego jarzma obowiązkowego i... ocalę. - Nie, proszę pana o to i nie skarżę się przed nim. - Oho, no, niekonieczne są słowa. Zaprzeczyć mi jednakże pani nie potrafi. Andzia milczała. - Hm, to ciekawe! W ogóle na świecie utarło się przekonanie, że trzeba unikać nieszczęścia, pani, przecząc tej teorii, stanowi wyjątek. Tarłówna spojrzała na niego z wymówką. Ile razy zostawali we dwoje z Horskim, zawsze poruszał ten sam temat. Czasem ją to gniewało, czasem sprawiało jej ukrytą przyjemność, że jednak ktoś ją rozumie, odczuwa i chce ją wyzwolić z narzuconych jej zobowiązań. Horski okazywał jej wiele życzliwości, wierzyła mu szczerze i wiedziała, że dobrze radzi, namawiając ją do zerwania z Janem. Ale ani przez chwilę nie zabłąkała się w jej mózgu myśl usłuchania go. Zresztą już za późno, wyjazd postanowiła za parę dni. ...Trzeba mu to powiedzieć. A jednak szkoda opuszczać ten kraj cudowny, szkoda... Horskiego. Irytował ją czasem, lecz stał się konieczny. - To ostatnia nasza wycieczka - rzekła z udaną swobodą. - W piątek wyjeżdżam. Horski ani drgnął. - Wiem o tym... projekcie od panny Niemojskiej. - To nie projekt, ale prawda. Oskar wskazał jej wiosłem nadpływający z daleka statek. - Oto jedno z moich bóstw. Widzi pani? Pancernik bojowy eskadry francuskiej "La Republique". Olbrzymi gmach! Jak potężnie miażdży bałwany przed sobą. Co za kolosalne kominy, reje, a paszcze armat, widzi pani?... Jaki ryk złowrogi. Oto jest siła imponująca! Dąży do Villefranche, jak Bóg morza. Zawróćmy i płyńmy za nim do portu; mam tam stosunki, pozwolą nam zwiedzić pancernik wewnątrz. Bardzo ciekawe. Chce pani? - Wszystko mi jedno - odparła opryskliwie. Dotknęła ją nieprzyjemnie obojętność Horskiego co do jej wyjazdu. Nie ukrywała złego humoru. Poczuła wilgoć w oczach, paliły ją źrenice. ...Tak przykro, tak przykro... Dla nikogo nie istnieje w życiu, prócz Jana... Pojedzie stąd, zapomną, że była. Nawet ten chłodny Anglik zdawał się być przyjacielskim sympatykiem, ale cóż go ona obchodzi, gdy już jej tu nie stanie? Spoglądała na rozhuśtaną toń pod sobą mrugając prędko powiekami, aby nie wypuścić wzbierających łez. Powrót do kraju... Jan, spotkanie Kościeszy - wszystko to jak straszne widma stały przed nią, przerażając. Zielone skręty wody podnosiły się ku niej, wypukłe, pieniste i słoną rosę pryskały na jej twarz. Przebiegła myśl niesłychanie ponętna, jakby już znajoma, aby jednym susem skoczyć w te zielone odmęty. Zamknie się za nią świat cały, znikną obawy, pierzchną smutki. Wszystko będzie tak jak dziś, tylko już bez niej, bez niej. Popłynie jej ciało ku tajemniczym misteriom dna i legnie wolne od zmęczonego ducha, ocalone od ziemskiej niedoli. ...Ryby, kraby różne będą miały kolację, mówił Horski... Wzdrygnęła się. Podniosła oczy na swego towarzysza. Patrzył na nią spod zasuniętych powiek. Szarozielonkawe oczy, jak fale, które kusiły ją w swe zimne objęcia. Czego on tak patrzy? - Nie pojedziemy dziś do Villefranche. Panna Niemojska miała rację; pani jest cierpiąca, nie fizycznie, lecz duchowo. Każda choroba miewa przesilenie, pani przechodzi je obecnie. Rezultat powinien być wyborny. Andzię ogarnęła żądza jątrzenia samej siebie. Zaśmiała się dziko, nienaturalnie. - Rezultatem będzie przyspieszony powrót do kraju i... ślub. - Przeciwnie! Zerwie pani ze Smoczyńskim i pozostanie tu jeszcze. - Pan mi dyktuje, co mam robić? A, to rzeczywiście oryginalne!... Ha, ha, ha! - Nic nadzwyczajnego. Gdyby pani była dla mnie zupełnie obojętna, zachowywałbym się inaczej. Ale ja chcę mieć panią dla siebie, zatem nie dopuszczę do ślubu ze Smoczyńskim. Zwróci mu pani słowo jak najprędzej. Andzia nie zrozumiała dokładnie jego intencji. - Złamać przysięgę, unieszczęśliwić tamtego, zostać tu - wszystko dla dogodzenia pańskiej fantazji?... Tak? Dlatego, żeby pan miał z kim odbywać wycieczki po morzu? - Nie dla fantazji, ale dla moich pragnień. Pani zerwie z tamtym, bo to niedorzeczność i... zostanie moją. Nie do wycieczek morskich i lądowych, ale moją w całym tego słowa znaczeniu. - Pan jest chyba nieprzytomny?! - zawołała głucho, czując, że serce i wszystkie jej odczucia zastygły nagle, jakby przestały żyć. Czy już skoczyła w zielone fale? Czy objęły ją chłodne, a jednak palące ognie, niezgłębione otchłanie wód? Nie, bo oto znowu jego głos: - Nigdy nie bywam nieprzytomny, okrzyk pani zadziwił mnie. Powtarzam, że pragnę mieć panią za żonę. Czy to jest coś tak bardzo nieprawdopodobnego? Tarłówna źrenice szeroko otwarte wlepiła w jego twarz, jak zawsze spokojną, poważną, którą rozjaśniał teraz lekki uśmiech na ustach, trochę drwiący, czy może zmysłowy? Nie było na nim znać ani wzruszenia, ani zakłopotania. - Och, no! Patrzy pani na mnie z takim wyrazem, że gdybym był mniej zrównoważony i... pewny siebie, mógłbym sam wątpić w trzeźwość mego umysłu. Obecnie żądanie moje: mieć panią dla siebie, zdobyć ją. Jest to żądanie silne niezmiernie. Proszę wierzyć, panno Anno. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział miękko i łagodnie, zamigotał mu w oczach cieplejszy promień, na twarzy drgnęły muskuły. Andzia była wciąż ogłuszona. Nie mogła przyjść do siebie. Spodziewałaby się prędzej wszelkich ewentualności, niż takiej sytuacji. On nie spuszczał z niej oczu. - Nadużyłem niesłychanie zaufania pani. Co?... Nie tylko, że uwielbiam ją od dawna, ale chcę być mężem. Hm!... - Nigdy bym nie przeczuła, że pan?... - Że się stanę epuzerem. Co? Ja sam jestem zdumiony tym objawem. - Że pan o mnie... wiedząc wszakże... - O panu Smoczyńskim? Że się odważyłem z nim rywalizować? Nic prostszego. Widziałem wybornie, z jakimi uczuciami patrzyła pani w perspektywę tego związku. Wysoki altruizm pani, lub też chwilowa abnegacja życia, wywołana wypadkami poprzednimi, sprawiła, że przy łożu tej... ciotki, wydała pani na siebie wyrok, tyczący się całej przyszłości i to tylko par mégardefr. - przez nieuwagę. Nikt nie myślał, aby sprostować ten nieuważny krok. Pani tym bardziej. Brnęła z rozpaczą w duszy, lecz bez instynktu samoobrony. Nawet instynkt budził się, ale zawsze zabijało go drakońskie prawo pod nazwą "Muszę". Ta przysięga złożona przed ołtarzem konającej, zatem wątpliwe, czy zupełnie poczytalnej ciotki. I zabrnęłaby pani. Pan Smoczyński nie dałby jej rozgrzeszenia. W takim razie szlachetne kapłaństwo idzie na bok. Przeważa własny egoizm. - Jan kocha mnie... bardzo i nie wie o... moich walkach - szepnęła. - Powinien wiedzieć. Wie na pewno. Pani nie jest obłudna. On tylko nie reaguje na to. Ja mu się nawet nie dziwię, sam nie byłbym lepszy. - A jednak pomimo to... - zawahała się. - Kopię pod nim dołki? Tak?... To rzecz ludzka, zresztą pogrążając jego chcę ratować panią i uszczęśliwić siebie. Mieliście oboje runąć wprzepaść, ale ja pani nie puszczę. Egoizm mój w tym wypadku lepszy jest od najwznioślejszego altruizmu pani przy łożu ciotki. Nie mam żadnych skrupułów wobec pana Smoczyńskiego, bo i on na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo. - Nie, on by tego nie zrobił. - Więc poświęciłby panią dwukrotnie. Przez jakieś niewytłumaczone wątpliwości sumienia, pchnąłby panią na całopalną ofiarę i zadał gwałt własnym pragnieniom posiadania dla siebie... To absurd! Nie można być plus Pape que le Papefr. - bardziej papieski od papieża, bo najwięcej uduchowiony i wyczulony w rzeczach sumienia klerykał jeszcze by tego nie potrafił. Jeśli chodzi zaś o mnie, walczyłbym o panią nawet wtedy, gdyby pani kochała Smoczyńskiego. Czy taka batalia byłaby wygrana, to inna rzecz, ale starałbym się o szanse pierwszorzędne nie myśląc o kapitulacji. Andzia patrzyła na niego w ciągłym zdumieniu. Zaimponował jej znowu. Jan ze swoją miłością i marzeniami w listach wydał jej się mdłym mazgajem. Długi moment Andzia i Horski badali się wzajemnie oczami. Wreszcie ona opuściła rzęsy wolno, wolno. Ogarnęła ją niewypowiedziana trwoga i męka. Nagle myśl wyłowiła z pamięci i nasunęła jej określenie Horskiego przez Nordicę... "Głowonóg"... "Trudno mu się oprzeć, gdy już zarzuci macki". Oto jedna macka dosięgła już jej i owija... owija. Co za lęk niezwykły. - Wracajmy do domu! - zawołała. - Pani ma rzęsy zupełnie bajeczne i przedziwnie umie pani nimi władać. Gdy je pani spuszcza tak jak teraz - per Bacco! Diabli biorą człowieka.Jakaż miłosierna fala, że do tej pory nie toniemy. Przyznaję, że nawet przy mojej zimnej krwi zapomniałem o wiosłach. - Niech pan zawróci zaraz. - Jak pani każe. Odpłynęliśmy bardzo daleko od lądu i... trochę pomijamy właściwą treść naszej rozmowy. Tarłówna nic nie odrzekła. Płynęli długo w milczeniu, on borykał się ze zwiększonymi bałwanami, które podrzucały łódź do góry, biły w jej burty, pochylając niekiedy gwałtownie. Andzia zapatrzona w morze nie czuła kołysania, nie widziała podniesionych fal. W umyśle jej panował gorszy chaos, huczała burza uczuć, wrażeń. Fala za falą, fala za falą uderzały w mózg, oblewając go jedynym odmętem skłębionych z sobą myśli. Dobijali do brzegu, gdy Horski spytał: - Panno Anno, czy przekonałem panią? - O czym? - spytała odruchowo. - Że zerwanie ze Smoczyńskim jest konieczne? - Niech mnie pan nie dręczy! - I... że nie ma najmniejszych przeszkód, aby pani została moją żoną? Andzia nie odpowiedziała. Podbiegł rybak i zgraja dzieciaków. Słońce zachodziło krwawym pożarem, czyniąc morze rozlaną purpurą, piasek złotem, cyprysy ogrodu czarnymi jak kir kolumnami. Horski wysiadł i podał rękę Andzi. Zaczęła iść prędko w stronę willi, jakby uciekała. Ale on się z nią zrównał. Odgrodzony od ławicy piaszczystej żelazną sztachetą i krzewami caprifolium, cały czerwony jak demon w ogniu zachodu, zatrzymał ją pod cyprysem. Ujął jej rękę i ucałował. Nabrzmiałym jakimś głosem rzekł stanowczo: - Napisze pani dziś do Smoczyńskiego. Ja zaś jutro przyjdę po odpowiedź, której jeszcze nie otrzymałem. - Panie Horski... - Tak trzeba, droga pani, tak trzeba. Tarłówna szarpnęła się. Wtem usłyszeli ryk samochodu. Tuż obok nich, na ogrodowym podjeździe willi przemknął samochód Nordiców. Siedziała w nim tylko Lora. Dojrzała ich i machnęła na nich ręką. Andzia doznała wrażenia, że ktoś ją drasnął w serce. Pobiegła prędko, Horski podążył za nią. Samochód stanął przed willą, Lora wyskoczyła. Była blada, widocznie poruszona, w ręku trzymała zmięty papier. - No i wyobraź sobie, Andziu, co ten dureń zrobił? Ten hipochondryk! - Kto taki? - Jaś. Oto telegram. Otrzymałam przed kwadransem. Rozwinęła papier i podała zdrętwiałej Andzi. ... "Jan nie żyje, samobójstwo pod pociągiem w Wilczarach"... Jęk zamarł na ustach Andzi. Z bezwładnych jej rąk papier upadł na ziemię. ----